Light and Dark
by GoddessAngela
Summary: Hiccup is a young teen raised only by a poor family and never experienced having friends. Because of his father's connection to an expensive school, and having full knowledge, he was humbly accepted. But what if he bumps into a mischievous prince of the school and got to know new things that leads their relationship to grow then suddenly becomes complicated later?
1. A New Day

**Author: **Okay, so, Mr/Ms disclaimer. I don't own Rise of the guardians or How to train your dragon.

I just wanted to make figment story of my imagination. =)

Okay guys, please let your fangirl 'feels' be prepared. This isn't yet the best part.

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Male.

15.

Single.

High School Student.

Young teen.

Raised in a poor family and surrounded by moneyless neighborhood, Hiccup's faith never gives up on him. Knowing that there are horrible bearings circling around, he always ought to find ways to get a positive perspective on these situations, unlike common poor people who would mourn over the condition that they're in; Hiccup would see things differently and find it as a chance to shine and fight fear.

He was raised by Stoick, his father, a newly retired janitor, a widower. Hiccup never got to communicate with his deceased mother who died right after giving birth to him.

Although he would cry about that, it never hinders him from following his dream and go to the bright future waiting ahead of him. In fact, why would he let worry shower over im, he's always got his sister right behind his back, giving him a fighting spirit.

Astrid. 18. Single. O.S.Y. Stoick dropped her out of school because of cash issues and that he didn't have anymore a job and income for his old age. She was broke, shattered, and ended up being a waitress on a certain cafe restaurant to put decent meal on their table and to pay water and electricity bills.

Life does not go easy on them, yet they still manage to share the joy of laughter, love, and hugs. They make sure that every second counts, and that life's too short to fret on something not worth it.

Stoick wanted at least one child to experience finishing high school. He didn't want to raise his kids to have such miserable lives like their currently having. Astrid said she was contented and that Hiccup should at least get to know what it's like being in high school.

After all, she wasn't a bookworm and would constantly flunk at Math and Science. Stoick thought of sending his son to the school he worked for 30 years, Dragon Rise Academy. It was a rich department for those prestigious families who can afford high price for their arrogant, snob, and spoiled-brat children.

Money and connection talks. Stoick didn't have the first one, but had the second. Entering this school means hard work, determination, patience, and brains.

But, due to the loyalty of Stoick in this school, and Hiccup being witty and positive, he was accepted and indebted to full scholarship.

All that was left is for fate to take its first step.

"...and also remember, do not talk to strangers. This is reality Hiccup, there are bad people everywhere." Astrid snapped silently under her breath, strictly gazing right down on her sibling, fixing his messy fly-away hair.

First day of being a freshman, and both of them looked deeply tensed. They were standing stiffly right before the entrance, and attention was obvious for their appearance since they didn't have a private transportation.

"Believe me sis, that's the very last thing that I want to do and please...stop playing with my hair! People are staring at us!" The shy boy nearly shrieked, clenching his hands into fists just to hide the embarrassment.

"People can look as long as they've got a sense of sight. Now..." Astrid's hands flew from Hiccup's head to his chubby smooth cheeks. She stared at his weak innocent eyes and felt the need of sympathy and comfort. Yes, she was afraid too, but she doesn't want to affect Hiccup's flings. Neither the two of them had gone to such private school full of rich people. They felt culture shocked and unwanted.

They were used to noisy surroundings, dirty places with rude and loud students, hideous cars belching black smoke, and uneducated parents who's foul-mouthed. But this place that they are currently standing in is 360 degrees different.

Astrid knew Hiccup needs to put his best foot forward and that his smart brain can nail these hundreds of batch mates. She prayed solemnly last night for the spirit of their mother to guide his son.

The school bell rang out loud and she seemingly notice that Hiccup was terribly late. She gasped in an uncertain lady like way and started spanking the arm of her younger brother.

"Go! Damn it. You're very, very late! Dad toured you here all around the place right? You'll be fine, I swear. Just tell me if someone bullies you. Go now!" She barked right behind Hiccup, dashing his way inside.

Running as fast as he can in the main hallway, he swiftly past right the guard who almost yelled at him about not abiding by the rules. The late teen shouted back giving an apology; he had no time to explain his circumstances. Turning left, his eyes viewed a corridor leading to a broad stairs.

Climbing it with his full force would make it more exhausting, he should've taken the escalator, but it would take a long walk before reaching his classroom. Tracking upstairs, he almost tripped and almost lose balance. First day, choked up. Can't it get any worst?

"1-A. 1-A. 1-A." He profusely muttered to himself, heaving some air. He brisked walk to the farthest door, peeping through the corner. 1'-A'. It stated. He glanced at the student list and saw his class number was 18. Hiccup sighed in dismay. He positively thinks that his teacher would skin him alive, or send him to detention

. He let his long fingers gradually grasp the doorknob while his heart beats quickly and loudly in his chest. He gathered and mustered the strength to twist it discreetly, giving a very light push to the door.

Making an eerie and crackly sound, the whole classroom's attention was set on him. They seemed uninterested and bored. Some had their chin rested on their palm, some started scribbling drawings on their notebooks, some looking right outside the window.

"Shock to be late Mister...?" A manly voice rang near him, seeking for his excuse. Hiccup caught a glimpse of the teacher, an average man wearing square-edge glasses.

His sleek brown hair was parted sideways, enough to see his huge forehead. He was wearing a dashing black suit and tie. Beneath it was his blue polo shirt with wide collar and loose buttons showing off a little hint of his chest.

"Hiccup sir. Hiccup Horrendous Had-"

"No need to be formal cupcake. We were just about to have our homeroom subject. You're excused scholarship boy." He stated giving a sincere smirk to him. Hiccup's jaw dropped, he looked mortified at his teacher.

"Didn't you see yourself in the bulletin board at the entrance cupcake? You are our first scholarship in the history of our school! Gotta be proud. Now, no time for chitchat and go to that empty seat at the fifth row, first column, right beside the window. Don't daydream okay?"

The man pointed blissfully to what he was referring to. Hiccup just acknowledges him with a slight nod, looking troubled. As he slowly passes a few chairs, he heard people whispering to themselves, beaming a serious look at him. Some were hesitant to have him as a classmate, while a few were dubious.

"He's kinda cute don't you think?" A girl silently giggled near him.

"Now that you mention it, yeah he is!" Her classmate replied in awe.

Hiccup moaned miserably, clutching hard onto his hand bag.

_My first day isn't going too well_. He thought. The teen slowly placed his bag on the floor right next to his seat. He unzip it and got what he needed. A notebook, a pencil, an eraser, and signature pen.

As he place the supplies at the table, he took a quick glance at his seatmate, who was looking rather disinterested. The boy seating next to him had chin-length, thick, wavy, brown hair. It had a tiny portion of it where he ties it up with an elastic rubber.

He was unusually tan, appealing, good-looking, and kept his tension straight. He then began to look at Hiccup, and gave a glowing grin which Hiccup happily returned immediately.

* * *

It was lunch break, and the lonely teen sat at the corner of their cafeteria unaccompanied. He didn't have any cash on his pocket nor wallet to afford school food. All he had was a packed food of yesterday's dinner, deep fried fish.

Better something actually to eat than nothing to have. Hiccup started to munch on his food quietly, and didn't mind being alone. Basically, he didn't have any friends since he was small. He was regularly bullied by children and been picked on by classmates. Experiencing all this was nothing to him.

He was definitely used to this kind of situation. He was about to put food on his mouth when his eyes caught something striking.

The person looked magically different. His stature was exclusively unique, appearance was rare. He looked same as his age, but what attracted Hiccup's attention was his white glossy hair. He looked majestic, admirable, dashing, and very attractive. He was tall and slender. He looked like a prince taken right away from a comic book.

First it was his seatmate, now him.

_I guess rich people do really look good unlike poor people. But hey, isn't dying the hair forbidden? _Hiccup saw the teen laughing his lungs out with his friend who looked common and had light brown hair.

He whispered something to the boy he was having fun with. The both of them were heading to a group of standing girls. probably gossiping over fake issues. Just when the naughty teen pretended to pass one girl, he immediately turned back and lifted her skirt quickly, enough for some people to see.

"Pink! Her undies are pink!" He chuckled loudly, holding his chest. The whole students in the cafeteria began to laugh with him too, not feeling sorry for the girl.

"I hate you Jack! I hate you! You're dead!" The mad teen began throwing punches at Jack which he simply avoided and began to ran away from her, but both of them ended up having a fun game of small chase around their place.

Hiccup didn't believe his eyes. The girl actually looked happy yet still loony trying to hit Jack. A normal woman would normally cry, lurk in her bedroom, and never show up after being embarrassed before a lot of people.

Suddenly, a random person caught the girl and blocked her from hunting Jack. She swore that one day, she would bring his pants down and let everyone see that his boxers has hearts with rainbows.

"That's...my seatmate." Hiccup whispered to himself, still mesmerize to what he was watching. The girl flipped her long hair before them and left. Jack then wrapped his arm around his seatmate's shoulders, still having his smile on and headed to the upstairs with his other friend.

_A second cafeteria?_ He wondered.

* * *

Hiccup's first day was unexplainable. It was just plain weird for him to handle it. His teacher, his classmates, his batch mates, all were just extremely bothering. He bit his lip, and continued to do his homework instead.

His dad was at the living room, watching his television out loud. News time. He stayed on a certain table at the corner. Astrid bought it on sale, so that he would have a place where he could concentrate on his studies.

His sister was dismissed early by her boss due to a certain meeting, she was now currently making dinner for them. If Hiccup was the only child, and had no supportive older sister, he wouldn't be this.

By this, he means being wise, strong, and positive. And thanks to her, she let give her school years opportunity to him. He felt guilty for having to lie about his first day going great. He had to, he didn't want her to overact and do reckless things. He stared at this first money to be brought at school that Astrid gave to him as a bonus for her hard work.

_I'll try buying food from their cafeteria. It looked mouth-watering._

* * *

The second day and it was like Dejavu. His seatmate gave him another smile but never uttered a word. He had no one to talk, or anyone to eat with. He thought that it's fine and that he doesn't want to rush and pressure on small things like that. He went all by himself to the pile of people serving and giving out food. He didn't stay in line, but rather checked what's on the menu.

Ohmi-gyu beef steak. Goi cuon. Arepas. Lasagna. Chickem muamba. Sheperd's pie. Spicy chicken. Neopolitan pizza. American burger with fries. Etc.

Hiccup smiled. He finally found something to buy with his money's worth, and something that was edible for him. He talked to a woman ordering what he wanted; the woman smiled backed and prepared it for him. He watched as the she swiftly moves her hand with grace in preparing his lunch. Hiccup felt his stomach grumble with hunger.

He hasn't eaten decent food since last week. The girl reaches his food with a tray which he received joyfully, giving her a warm thank you. He reached for the bottled ketchup when his clumsy hand accidentally bumped a saucer filled with gravy.

It shattered to pieces, enough to get people's attention. He thought about cleaning it but ended up being frightened and scared to death. The gravy that just fell scattered on someone's shoes, and it looked like it was just brand new.

Hiccup can't help but to feel terrible and horrified. How can he ever replace it just in case that the stain won't come off? He looked up to see who the victim was that unluckily embraced this jinx.

White hair. Comic prince. Jack.

* * *

**Author: **The worst is yet to come!

Ahihihihihihihihi! I'm just..I'm just happy! Hahaha! =)

I finally submitted it after making the story for one day. It's hard when you think of perfect scenes.


	2. My Friend

**Author: **Back again biatches! =)

The fun actually begins at chapter 3, but I wouldn't be giving you any spoilers.. XD

* * *

If there was a possibility that he could actually turn back time and fix the mess, he would be more than glad to take and grab the chance. The teen had a lot of those hideous days when accidents strike him and end up being scolded, enough to descend his self-esteem. He swore to himself just the night just before going to school, not to jump into clumsy conclusions and watch out for untrue people.

He broke his own law, creating a fuss between him, and the prank king. It was a terrible moment, and then he remembered dreadful memories when he used to be young. Children would set up props and things and make him appear to be the antagonist, by the end of the day, he gets detention for nothing.

His classmates would bully him everywhere; the restroom, the playground, the corridor, even outside the school. He wasn't mean, he didn't do anything to offend them, but why was he the bad guy?

"Geez! You spilled gravy all over my Salvatore Ferragamo!" Jack shrieked, almost sounded like he was just half annoyed.

"I-I-I'm so, so, so, sorry. I...I didn't mean to-" Hiccup stuttered, feeling fear and panic at the same time. His shaking hand drifted around the table finding some napkins. He was about to clean and wipe it, but Jack hesitated and hastily grabbed it from him, bending to the stain.

"Nah, it's fine. Just leave me alone and do your own business." He said, wiping the few remains in his shoes.

"Hey Jack, isn't this the boy at the entrance? You know, he looks exactly like him." A shadow of his friend covered his body, his voice sounded jubilant, his eyes laying on Hiccup. He seemed interested.

"What Jamie?"

"That boy...that we laughed at just dis morning. The uhhmm... the scholarship one! That's gotta be him right?"

Silence grew in the cafeteria, the students began to stop eating and gave intense stare at them. Jack stopped for a few seconds and blinked, then, he angled his face from his shoes to the boy standing right in front of him looking unease. He finally stood straight and gave the used napkin to Jamie. He observed Hiccup and saw weakness written all over his face. He found him very cute and adorable though.

"So you're him? The one Jamie is referring to huh?" Jack asked, now glowing with brightness.

"Y-y-yes." Hiccup replied looking horrified.

"Your name little one?"

"H-H-Hiccup."

"Do you have a problem with your tongue? Or you just normally s-s-stutter." He said it sarcastically, gigging loud.

"Damn, Jack. I like it when you do that." Jamie said, hiding his laugh.

_No. Not this. I...I'm strong. I need to fight them. I need to reason with them. I can't let being bullied happen to me all over again._

Hiccup fidgeted the ends of his polo uniform, he slowly gulped and felt his heartbeat go frail and somber. His eyes began to be dimmed red, its edge began to flow with tears. He felt bursting in an emotional state as his heart breaks into bits of pieces, shattering all over his chest.

"Hey! Hey everyone! Look over here!" Jack happily waved at the crowd still carrying his big smile on his face. The students turned their attention to him looking excited.

"This one, right beside me, (he placed his arm over the teen's shoulders) is Hiccup. He is our first scholarship person to be represented in this school. He's new here, so, don't bite him, okay? Now, I want you all be good to be good to him, okay? After all, he's our poor lad trying to catch up with us, the swaggers."

Hiccup harshly pushed Jack away from him, he dashed outside the cafeteria, trying to hold his tears in.

"Hey it was a joke!" Jack shouted.

* * *

Hiccup ended up outside the building yet still within the premises. He was sitting right under a big tree, just around the corner of the school. It was dead silent, it was peaceful, and nobody was there. The only thing that could be heard is the rustling of the leaves, the wind blowing through his ear, and his deep sniffing. Hiccup had his arms around his knees as his face was buried on it. Numerous of tears still escaped from his eyes consecutively.

He felt so hurt to the point that his feelings were bleeding and damaged. His tears were boiling hot like a fresh cup of coffee, but as it runs down his cheeks, it was freezing like the ice cold heart of Jack. He felt so worn our and tired of this kind of situation. He felt his wounded chest grieving for comfort, longing for despair, but his heart found a way to tell that his torn feelings will feel in time, it just needs strength.

Crying is Hiccup's only escape through this aching pain. But the more he thinks of it, the more he will weep. It was actually good to let angst out through tears, but for too long can only mean that you're feeble enough to face reality.

"How long are you gonna cry? Classes are about to start already." A voice snapped beside him, sounding sympathetic. Hiccup didn't dare to look but instead he just wipes his eyes using his fingers.

"I'm not Jack don't worry. And just in case you're wondering how I found you it's because you bumped me while running and crying. But I highly know you were unaware of that."

"Just...just go. Please. I really am not yet in a perfect mood right now. M-May I ask you to just leave me here alone. I...I need an ample of time to gain back my confidence." Hiccup muttered, still sniffing and rubbing his eyes. He waited for a reply from the stranger, but all he heard was the grass making a rattling noise.

He then felt warm hands holding his; parting it away from his bitter face. Hiccup stared to see a familiar boy sitting in front of him; his seatmate.

"I told you, I'm not Jack." He smiled sincerely, releasing Hiccup.

"It looks like you don't want to share what happened but it's fine with me. You starting to feel okay there?"

Hiccup gave a light nod, staring at his feet.

"I'm sorry if this is so sudden, but can I ask your name?"

_Here we go again. Is he trying to trick me like Jack did?_

"Hiccup." He murmured in a fast way.

"Hiccup. That's unique, like mine."

"What's yours by the way?"

"My name is Guy. Please to meet you Hiccup." He reached out his hand to Hiccup. The teen stared blankly; he was clueless on what to do to it.

"Heeellloo?" Guy waved his hand.

"It's just a friendly hand shake, it won't bite you."

Hiccup swiftly gave an immediate and light tap on it just to stop him from being bothered.

"Seriously?" He shrieked laughing.

"I never had any friends since birth okay? I...I don't know what's a hand shake."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't know th-"

"It's okay." Hiccup sighed in dismay. Guy bit his lip, thinking of how stupid he was and that he can't even control his big senseless mouth. He really doesn't know exactly what kind of Hiccup's condition was in, but he was more than positive it was horrible. Their school bell rang all over the places, indicating that classes were about to begin. Guy gazed at Hiccup who already looked balanced and in harmony.

"Let's go back?" He asked in a bright way, not wanting to hurt his feelings anymore. Hiccup cast his attention to him. He felt sincerity and devoted. It was his first time actually being asked by a stranger to go with him. So, he acknowledge Guy with the most sunny smile he could ever give to a person.

* * *

Hiccup was definitely the last student being left alone with his teacher inside the classroom. He took pity on him; he had a pile of test papers to be transferred in his office, and he had not a single person to help. Yes, it was tiring, it took about an hour, but giving support to someone wouldn't hurt you.

In fact, it even feels good.

The orange sun was about to hide, as it covered itself color behind the blue sky. The Academy was only left with guards and janitors, not to mention Hiccup exiting out the door. Second day of walking lonely, it doesn't bother him.

Hiccup changes his uniform polo into a plain shirt. The reason why it's because if he took the train wearing that, he would be at the headlines of the morning newspaper; a teenager getting killed by a burglar who thought he was rich by millions.

If he suddenly become rich, then it would haunt him, because that will only happen at the heavens above. He was about to leave when he saw a student like him sitting at the bench. The figure was recognizable, a boy, with wavy brown hair with a portion tied up in elastic.

He was pretty sure he knew that person. His intuition is trying to say something; go to that boy, give guidance. Without hesitation, Hiccup slowly walked towards him. As he got nearer and nearer it became more and more familiar. Why would a rich boy be sitting at a time like this? Where are all his minions?

"Uhhhmm...ehem." Hiccup spoke wondering. The problem was, if this was a spoiled kid who didn't have a heart, he would end up again being hurt. The boy fastly turned to see who was trying to pick up a conversation.

"Guy?" He gasped horribly.

"Oh, it's you Hiccup. Bet you're going home now." Guy looked down, seemingly beaten and broken. Hiccup was extremely surprise to see him at a place like this. Guy is a bubbly person, then now he's mourning over a thing? Solid bipolar.

Hiccup was finding the right words to comfort him, but he stood there, letting his eyes circle around the area. He never knew this place would be so cozy and relaxing. If he would wake up everyday to this kind community, he would never let morning slip the day. He sighed lazily and turned his back away from Guy.

"No wait! Don't leave me!" He barked loudly, gripping Hiccup's hand harshly.

"I wasn't! I swear! I was just looking around this beautiful place." He replied in awe.

"Why do you look so down anyway? It's bothering. Did something happen?"

"Yeah...the office called me."

_Oh this bad. Terribly bad. This is worse than a teacher calling you._

"They said that...my driver would be late for an hour." Guy moaned, grasping the teen's hand harder. Hiccup managed to bear with it.

_It must be hard for someone who was raise in a rich family; always getting pampered every minute, making sure his needs is always met._

"Well, I think he's on his way right now. 60 minutes has already passed. You just need to rel-"

"Sit beside me." Guy interrupted.

"W-What? You want me to sit beside you?"

"I'm scared Hiccup, seriously. Please sit beside me." He begged, looking at him with sorrow surrounding his eyes. Hiccup stared right back at him feeling sorry. His heart melted for compassion the first time. He saw that he was longing for someone who would catch him whenever he falls.

The more he worries himself, the more he'll end up getting his mind and soul choked up by negative thoughts. But what can an innocent boy know that who wasn't even challenged physically and mentally? Being frightened means that you're not insensitive, it just exercises your confidence, and helps your realize that you are bigger than your fear.

If Guy just makes a big fuss over this, what would happen to him in the real wild world? He would probably be thinking that his life would definitely end. He died because he thought that he was abandoned and forsaken.

They heard an engine roar near to them, and gave a short honking sound.

"My car!" Guy cheered, releasing Hiccup, running to it. The teen looked as the driver went down and got Guy's bag.

Savior. In life, someone will let you down, someone will help you, but not always, you need to help yourself too.

"Hey Hic!" He said rushing to him, holding a small white paper bag, reaching it to him.

"Here's your untouched American burger with fries. You must be really starving." Hiccup got it from Guy shockingly. Yes, he was starving. Starving to death. His stomach was grumbling the whole afternoon.

"Whoa! Thanks Guy! I don't know how to give back my appreciation!"

"Nah, it's fine. You want to ride?"

"No. I can manage." Hiccup smirk, still happily affected by Guy's kindness.

"You take care okay?" He said, giving a light tap on his shoulder

"Sure. You too."

Hiccup watched as the car drove around the busy street, slowly disappearing from his sight. He clutched the handle of the paper bag hardly. Maybe this is what 'friendship' means; having one's shoulder, comforting each other, helping when in need. If this is what it literally means, then Hiccup would want to have one. If he had a first friend, he would be even proud. No wonder people are too clingy to their friends, they are always there to support you.

_Maybe...maybe Guy isn't a bad person at all._

* * *

**Author: **Oh boohoo it's HiGuy not HiJack. =(

Nah, just wait for it to come, 'kay?


	3. Your Bad Side

**Author: **HiJack is coming your way, make sure you won't die. =)

Oh and one thing...don't scream.

* * *

Hiccup had found a single person suited and comfortable to talk with. They chattered within breaks, ongoing classes, even at the restrooms. The teen had no idea that he was actually a fun, quirky, and a nice person to speak to. During one of the subjects, Guy had a difficulty comprehending with the topic they had to tackle.

Almost all of the students panicked and worried since it was Math, and that it was advanced for their level. The teacher didn't terrorize them, but instead told the whole class that if a single student was able to answer this, they wouldn't have surprise quizzes for a month.

Hiccup volunteered, and Guy had to persuade his other classmates and proved to them that he was wise. Hiccup saw the question, and looked puzzled.

Something was wrong. Yes it was. There was actually no definite answer to the problem. It was just a tricky poem stating that Math isn't just about numbers. From there on, Hiccup got to know some of the names of his classmates, and even some girls who acted cute before him.

Guy joined him for recess, and told Jack that he'd be with him during lunch break. Jamie laughed and looked down on him, but Guy just ignored. He was never close to Jamie so, he didn't mind and he was not affected by it.

It was their last subject for the day, Science class, and their teacher told to bring just paper and ball pen. He then gathered his students outside the classroom, and told them to form a single line, and that they should make not any noise. He led them to the stairs, and went two floors up.

Guy wanted to play a trick on Hiccup while walking to the destined place. He whispered secretly behind him that if he's the 18th person who would enter the laboratory, a wandering disturbed spirit of a girl would go every night creeping into his bed, frightening his manly pride off. Hiccup heaved vigorously, choking on his own throat.

He made an alarming sound enough for their teacher to catch and scold him for not abiding the rule he just said a while ago. Hiccup sharpened his look at Guy, frowning at his joke.

"It's normal for friends to joke." He uttered.

"Okay class 1-A, gather round, gather round. You may sit freely, just promise to not make a single commotion. No touching here and there unless stated otherwise." The teacher settled down in his own chair, laying the papers in the table. He focused his eyes on it and moderated the activities. He fixed it, gathered a few, and places the remaining on the side. He looked at his students seriously.

"Today we'll be observing about cells. Now, I don't know need to ask you what cells are since you've already studied that at middle school. But we will rather be determining cells on three things. We will be using a single leaf, a butterfly's wing, and a strand of hair. When I mean we will be determining, we will see what cells look like on these things. I will teach you what to do, and what instrument to use. To see objects that are very tiny to the naked eye, we would be using the value of a microscope. Now, who here knows how to work th-"

"Mr. Baker, may I speak with you for a quick second? Sorry for disturbing your precious moments with your students." A woman intruded his lecture standing near the door, holding a few documents. The man coughed and told them to settle down for a while. He walked towards her, keeping chin up straight.

The whole class quietly tried to listen to the conversation, and pretended to gaze their eyes on the blackboard, assuming that they weren't trying to eavesdrop. The woman whispered a mild problem to him, saying that a bunch of students will be joining him because of some certain circumstances. Mr. Baker agreed solemnly saying that he'll try his best teaching two classes at the same time and same room.

Their science teacher entered back with a pack of students chasing right before his back. Hiccup observed as their presence arrived in the laboratory.

Girl. Boy. Girl. Girl. Boy. Girl. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Girl. Girl. Jack.

_Oh no, nightmares._

His hair and features was bright enough to capture his sight. He looked jolly and energetic again, chewing on some gum.

"He's here." He moaned to himself in grief.

"Class-B will be joining us due to some issues involving their own teacher. If I here giggling, gossiping, and annoying sounds, you will be on detention later this afternoon for an hour. I never handled big classes, so please bear with me. I would change some plans. Class-A will be pairing up with a buddy from Class-B. No excuses, no complains. In that way, I can minimize your boisterous noise. Once you've paired up, I can go back to our topic. I'll be giving you exactly two minutes. Times starts now."

Hiccup gulped in his seat looking at his tough instructor. How can he survive him when he can't even surpass having a real friend? Time was ticking, and he didn't move a single inch from his seat. He'd rather be alone than to share his burden with someone he doesn't like. He was a lone wolf ever since, and he accepted that fact.

"Scholarship boy! Hey!" Jack squealed cheerfully, heading towards him.

_God of loneliness please embrace me! If all else fails, better take my soul instead!_

"I just spotted my lab partner, and he's here sitting right in front of me." He gazes right down on Hiccup; an evil grin spreading throughout his face.

"After being embarassed, I'd rather be alone. I don't trust you, okay?"

"Don't be such a baby now! I told you it was a joke!"

"Whatever just go away." Hiccup snapped.

"You're effin' cute when you're mad."

Both of them had the needed materials they had on their table; the microscope, leaf, wing, all that was left is a strand of hair. But that can wait. Jack sat lazily on his chair, his palm on his chin, eyes looming around the corner. He seemed rather uninterested and bored when it comes to academics.

Hiccup didn't utter a word but started doing the activity. He places a clean leaf on the stage of the microscope and peeped through the ocular lens. It was blurry and unclear that he had to adjust its knob. When he saw tiny circles with no form of shape, he began to sketch it on his paper. His pencil made a doodling sound that made Jack turn to what he was doing.

"Oh...I didn't know you were starting." He stated, taking a glimpse on his work

"You're copying aren't you?"

"Yes. That's why we're partners; we should have the same answers."

Hiccup watched as Jack scribble on his paper making a replica of what he drew. In fact, his drawing looks much better. The teen removed the leaf and placed the wing; he did again the same steps.

"Say scholarship boy, what's it like having Guy as a friend?" Jack asked out of the blue, patiently waiting for his reply. Hiccup kept his tension calm, his eyes still on the eyepiece. He didn't say anything; he sat there, with mouth closed. He was clueless on what correct answer should he provide.

"Quiet aren't we?" He added.

Hiccup rolled his eyes back to his paper, drawing the wing's cell, jack again ended up copying it, not contributing to anything.

Suddenly, his frosted blue eyes set on the word 'hair'. He thought that this is where fun science . He felt agitated; he gain back his strength. He felt his body heat up while his lips curved. He tapped his fingers lightly at the table waiting for a great timing. He bit his lip just to calm his nerves. He saw Hiccup stop drawing as he examined his work.

"Hey scholarship boy." He beamed at him.

The innocent teen glared blankly at him and saw Jack place his hand on his head. He brushed his long smooth fingers and combed it through Hiccup's hair. It was terrifyingly comfortable yet weird. The lad can't help but to show a wide smile covering his face. It was so soft and gentle then with a quick flick of his wrist; Jack relieved from the boy a single strand of his hair on his head. Amusement described his expression as he observed it while Hiccup rubbed the pain off.

"Cheater!" He shrieked.

"Is your hair dark brown, almond brown, or chestnut brown?"

"None-of -your-business brown." The fellow youth answered.

Jack placed the hair in a small glass so it could stick to it and won't fly away with the air. He peeped through the microscope and giggled in wonder.

"How can such a thin and small thing can be seen like this? This is awesome! It looks kind of different from the two."

"Like how different?" Hiccup asked looking amazed.

Jack placed his arms around the boy, nearing him so he could peek. Hiccup felt a shiver run through his spine when their arms was brushed against each other. His ear slowly rubbing through Jack's tickling ends of his hair, his hand holding on tight to his arm, the body heat traveling towards his body. He stood there, quietly paralyzed, feeling butterflies swim through his stomach, trying to stop his shaking knees.

The only closest distance he ever experienced like this was his own family and no one else. It would definitely feel uneasy when you're not use to this kind of stuff, especially on someone you never want to spend with a single minute of your life.

"Cool huh?" Jack broke the silence.

"Hm."

"This is astonishing. I never liked science, including math. But this is impressing. If no one invented the microscope, who would have ever thought that there are small living things in a living thing!

"I don't get what you want to point out."

"You'll never get it; I speak kid language while you speak ancient."

"I do not!" Hiccup almost screeched at Jack, he was starting to look for a fight again.

"Yes you do nerdy. You belong to Class-A, you should know that by now."

"What do you mean I belong to Class-A? Is it different from your classroom?"

"Yes. Well you see our class, Class-B, we-"

"You two lovebirds done already?" Mr. Baker interrupted their conversation raising an eyebrow to them, the two looked at him to see his horrible stare peering into their souls. Jack and Hiccup rushed their drawing and immediately submitted their paper to him shivering. He examined their work properly and gave a light nod.

"I'll be back and probably be sending you to your own classroom so you prepare your stuff and go home. You just stay put in your seats." Mr. Baker turned his back on them and headed outside.

"Don't make a single ruckus." He followed up.

Jack again looked at Hiccup and smiled. He wanted to tick him off again so he could run like a baby.

"Soooooo...scholarship boy. What is it like actually being poor? Suffering? Angst? Painful?"

_Being with you sure is hell._

"Come on...Don't be shy, share some of your stories. It's bored when you see the same people over and over again. I'm proud you're here. Adding history in school sure is fun"

_If I want to make history, it will be Hiccup getting rich because of beating the senseless out of Jack._

"You cried yesterday right? What was wrong with what I said? I even welcomed you!" He spoke giving a light friendly tap on his arm.

_Yes. But you did it sarcastically ending up embarrassing me._

"You must be ashamed of your family, that's why maybe because you ran aw-"

Hiccup stood wildly; hard enough for his chair to bounce to the floor making a deafening sound. His classmates gasped at him looking gruesome. They all began to gather at a corner feeling frightful. Whispers filled the room, darkness covered them. Guy saw this and approached him immediately.

"Hiccup, it's okay, Jack does this all the ti-"

"It is not okay Guy!" He barked madly.

Jack's jaw dropped; his heart quickened weakly, he felt nervous for the first time.

"I've had enough, Jack, with you throwing agonizing insults to me. You keep damaging my self-esteem and hurl bleeding hurtful words just to bring me down and make me feel like I'm a bruised loser. I already am, and you didn't have to prove and rub it in. This is life comic prince; there is no justice within the human society. You are born with luck and supreme, I was born with rejection and degradation. I hunger for food, you hunger for attention. I thirst for care, you thirst for fame.

I eat on an empty bowl; you eat when you only want to. You were raise in a dazzling place; I was raised in an old attic. You never, never look down on us poor people, because you have no idea how great are we. We are strong, brave, independent, hardworking, and sincere. We would do our best for the family, but it's us receiving the less blessings. If you put your shoes in my place, then that will be the time when you can judge us, but for now, it's best to keep your hideous ideas to yourself and stop hurting people." Hiccup inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He panted hardly, giving himself a hint of fresh air. His face was covered with sweat; it even showed a little hint of color red too. His hands grew into angry fists, his eyes expressed being fearless and demented, his breath leading into hyperventilation.

"I-I-I'm sorry I had to let my anger out," He puffed.

"..but I've already had enough being bullied, especially you, the prank king, making people's life miserable."

Just when Mr. Baker step foot on the classroom, the school bell rang, announcing that it was their dismissal time. Everyone sprinted right out of the classroom, avoiding the conflict, leaving three guys in the classroom.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I'm really sorry." Hiccup heaved trying to relax his nerves and veins.

"No need to." He replied blankly, still shocked on what happened.

Both of them went out of the classroom with their heads down. They lined up at the back, but the people before them made a small gap, not making any eye contact. Guy wanted to approached them, but he thought that they just might end up snapping right back at him.

Mr. Baker checked the class making sure his students were complete before going downstairs.

Successfully done, he told them keep right in a single file. When they started walking, Jack promptly covered Hiccup's mouth, alarming him to panic.

"Don't make a sound and don't worry. Just follow me." He said grabbing his hand and dashing silently away from them. Jack lead him to a corridor directing him to an unused restroom. The teen made sure that no one saw them entering it, so he and Hiccup discreetly did it without making a single crackly noise. Jack locked the doorknob and tried to pull it making sure it was already done.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this? You're creeping me out!" Hiccup choked, trying to loosen up. He felt his heart beat rise, he felt that this was not right.

"I-I said I'm sorry okay? I really truly am so deeply sorry. I just want to go home now. I don't want this problem to go deeper." He continued.

Jack gradually turned to him with a psychotic look on his eyes. He suddenly captures Hiccup's collar, pushing him roughly at the door.

"Ugh." He mourned.

The prank king let his two hands make a heavy and loud slam on it, causing the scared boy's ears to hurt. Jack slowly inches his face near to him. It made Hiccup frightened his body off. He placed his hands on Jack's chest just to freeze the silly action that he was doing. Hiccup's heart began racing in his chest; he felt blush covering all over his face.

"Get naked." Jack demanded forcefully.

* * *

**Author:** Oh crap. =(  
I did not just type that.


	4. The Hero

**Author: **Guy is from 'The Croods' by the way =)

Please don't get mad biatches!

* * *

The awkward moment that the poor teen was experiencing haunted the fact that he was not just being bullied, but sexually harassed as well. It was wildly mad, dirty, filthy, and was discreetly tainting the pure soul of the innocent one. Hiccup froze stiffly in his position, petrified to the ugly truth that he was facing. He tried to bear the uncontrollable breathing in his chest, his heart pounding in ecstasy, drops of sweat started to form around his face, the red blush profusely stayed and scattered around his cheeks.

What is with the commotion all about? Why did the boy torment the helpless kid?

What if he does something distressing enough to leave him disturbed for the rest of his life? If Hiccup won't shift to where he's standing, he'll end up having a neurotic disease leading to mental confusion; annihilating his own youth. Just across him was a crazy lunatic; the ferocious and barbaric person he never wanted to accommodate. Science was his favorite subject, hoping it would make his hideous day worth it, but it then got even worse.

"Pervert!" He growled pushing far away from Jack to create an enormous distance to put between them.

"What is wrong with you Jack? Why can't you stop being utterly annoying? Are you suffering from a dementia or something? Because seriously, you are the most dreadful person that I have ever met!" He added inappropriately.

"I just told you to get naked! What's the great fuss about that?"

"Oh right, 'just told' huh. Don't you know how horrifying that was? It's frightening Jack, especially that I'm not used to those creepy things, not to mention we're both boys!"

"Dear sweet cakes." Jack chucked, feeling his heart waver in the most uncertain way.

"I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. That's all. I told you a few minutes ago, that you're cute when you get all flustered at small quirky things."

"You think that was small?" Hiccup snapped angrily, and Jack knew there was sarcasm behind his voice.

"Hic, in life, don't take things too solemnly. You'll get old too fast and you won't even enjoy your young adult life. Stop and giddy up for a moment." He explained just to sooth the nerves of the panicking boy.

"And what's your point in bringing me here and assaulting me?"

"I wasn't assaulting. I was joking."

"Keep going. I know you'll do something suspicious. I can feel it circling in your head."

"Well..okay." He easily exhaled.

"I texted Jamie and told him-"

"Wait! I thought cellphone wasn't allowed in here?" Hiccup asked dubiously, sounding already calm.

"I'm a cool dude. You were busy doing our activity, and while Mr. Baker was turning his back I secretly text Jamie that if we could to PowerIcon. Then he said he can, but then his girlfriend nag the bones out of him that they should have a date. He brought his clothes, I brought mine, Guy can't go, so-"

"..you decided that I' was your replacement for Jamie."

Jack expressed himself by giving a beaming smile.

"No. No. No." The ten moaned; burying his sulking face in his palm.

"Come on! It was for revenge! You embarrassed me. No one ever did such ridiculous thing-"

"Well now you know prank king what it horribly feels like being hopelessly picked on by someone who doesn't deserve your atrocious attitude."

"You're such a wet pussy." Jack grumbled.

"Huh? What did you say?"

A loud and rough knock disturbed their conversation making them jump in shock. Jack held his hand to Hiccup, signaling him to stay put and keep his mouth close. The teen silently tip-toed to the door; his movement was swiftly yet made absolutely zero noise. He hushed himself leaning his ear to the door, waiting for someone to abruptly call them out.

"Are you in there FrozenHeart? I'm not getting any younger now." The stranger said, not sounding pleased.

Jack insistingly unlocked the doorknob with fast hands; parting it slightly open. He peeked with one eye to see one of his best friends.

"My girlfriend's going to kill me. She's been waiting outside." Jamie clenched his teeth while giving out several things to Jack which he received immediately.

"Don't care and will never care for your demanding immature GF."

"How very rude of you! Anyway, who replaced me? Who will borrow my clothes? Who's with you right now? Do I know that per-"

Jack slammed hard the door in front of his face insuring a loud bang. Hiccup stared right at him, questioning his own thoughts, then he saw his bag was being carried by the comic prince. He was about to open his mouth when he interrupted.

"I'll tell you once again," He spoke, gradually turning to him. "...get naked."

* * *

Hiccup was undoubted on what was currently happening around him. Jack made him change from his uniform to an attractive star. He wore a stunning jet black jacket that tore right at the sleeves and was open; revealing a bare, smooth, and clear chest. He had tight navy blue skinny jeans gripping his frail legs, with a chain hanging around the pocket making a 'U' shape. Right down at his feet, he had some pure leather onyx combat boots reaching halfway up to the knee. The glorious angel had turned into a hot-melting beastly demon. Jack was wearing a plain white hoody jacket, with classic red cut jeans and pointy leather black shoes. He looked far plain from Hic.

After they had changed, Jack lead him into a secret staircase; where him, Guy, and Jamie only know, make it four. The only reason he did that was because he didn't want anyone getting them caught. Hiccup tried asking why Jack knew this place very well, but he hid the truth from him. They managed to sneak secretly out of the school, with Jack helping the lad into his car. The teen wanted complete and honest answers to where he was destined to go, but Jack kept on bugging him not to utter a word. What worried Hiccup is that if his sister would skin him alive for not arriving on time, or either the great comic prince irritatingly guiding him into his corrupted actions and ideas. He felt a lurch in his stomach playing free, he felt his throat went dry, he felt not good.

"Jack...I want to go home." The youth moaned sadly, fiddling with his thumbs.

"We're already here. Don't back out." Jack murmured as went down from the car, giving a nod to his driver.

"I'll text you when I'm done. Go eat or whatever that'll please you." He shooed him off by force. Hiccup slowly followed Jack; scarily creeping into his back. Both of them headed to a mini building with a dark glass door waiting for them. He looked up to see neon green lights stating 'PowerIcon'.

"J-Jack? What kind of a place is PowerIcon?" Hiccup asked shakily.

"Ah, if it isn't FrozenHeart!" A deep manly voice spoke, shocking the hell out of the lad. The man was bald, big, and had extremely enormous muscles busting out his shirt. He looked as though he was a bodyguard.

"Never get old huh, Brian?"

"Still the same asshole. Where's the two? And who is this?" He asked as he circle his eyes on Hiccup.

"New lover." Jack giggled.

"I don't know why there are millions of chicks running after you when you still cling yourself to your buds. I guess you're just that lucky. Now get in before I break up with you." The person gave him a light knuckle punch on his head.

"Thanks Bri." He smiled, rolling his eyes to Hiccup giving him a signal to come near and enter the place.

PowerIcon is a night club with an age requirement. But when money and big name speaks, you are not to abide to the rules.

As they entered, they are welcomed by a grand staircase, which will be helping you transport down to the dance floor. The place was huge. It's all about flashes of light, seating is luxe and very loungey, motorized screens, pole dancers, the finest winemakers, sounds booming hurtfully in the ears, and VIP booths.

Hiccup saw death. He saw something that was forbidden to his virgin eyes. He felt his heart bursting vigorously, he felt his knees shiver, he felt his legs being drained out, he felt his body go rattle and delicate. He embraced his own arms, finding a way to get his nerves right. He then saw Jack unzipping his jacket, giving it to a girl who swooned lustily over him. Jack tried to call the teen up, but the sounds was so loud, he left him where he was standing and tried to flirt with her. Hiccup immediately turned his back and faced the wall.

_This is just a dream. This is just a dream. This is just a dream. Jack is testing you Hic, give yourself a big shot and show him that all of this is nothing. Kick his ass and make him bow to you._

"Someone seems lost." Came a mocking voice beside him.

"Hi little lamb." Another one butt in.

The teen saw two guys around his age, The first one had blue spiky hair wearing punk clothing, the second had red hair tied into a bandana wearing nothing but baggy jeans.

"What's your name?" The first person approached him, placing his arm around Hiccup.

"H-H-Hector." He gave a scared white lie; his voice shaking of terror.

"You seem so terrible. You shakin' right there bro. You okay?" The second person chuckled, holding the teen's arm.

"I-I'm fi-"

"Tssss. Yeah right. You are the most dreadful liar I have ever met. Say-" The man nearest to him let his free hand travel around Hiccup's jacket.

"You look like a rich kid." He added, slowly going down to his chest.

"W-What are you doing?"

"We're friends now right? We could use some help." Now the dirty hand was down right at his abdomen.

"He's also cute don't you think?" The second person added.

"What do you intend to do with me?" Hiccup choked as tears began to form around his eyes.

"Nothing bad for sure." The boy had his hand on the button of the jeans of the teen. He smiled darkly when another hand caught his, making him stop.

"Go fuck another person Dave." Guy angrily muttered, releasing harshly his hand.

"He's got none. I know this fellow over here. And if you ever touch him, I'll break your bones into pieces."

The two looked half to death to his appearance. They shivered in an unbearable way and sprinted away from the two. Hic stood there looking mortified at the situation.

"Let's get you out of here." Guy muttered under his tired breath, getting Hiccup's hand and storming outside the place. Jack caught them with his own eyes escaping. He felt betrayed and annoyed. He chased them leaving the girl behind; what monstrosity is going on again?

As Jack followed them outside, he saw Guy holding tightly the poor teen's hand, heading to the car, and this greatly piss him off.

"You're leaving me behind Hiccup?" He shouted bitterly nearing him.

In a very swift second, Hiccup turned desperate to him, giving him one big tough slap. Jack immediately held the pain in his cheeks that was beginning to turn red and felt stingy.

"Fuck you Jack! Just fuck you!" He howled crying rigidly.

"What could you even possibly hope to gain by doing this to me? First you sexually harass me, then you do your own plans involving me into something hideous? I've never been treated so horrible in my life. You're the worst Jack. You are like the spawn of Satan wandering around earth to find amusement. In case you don't know, you are the most outrageous person I've ever met. You are far worse than an evil creature. Please never ever appear in front of me. I hope someone or anyone will soon hurt you and realize that you've been such an asshole to everyone. Boys like you needs to be treated like trash!" He suffocated on his own breath and ran inside Guy's car, lurking in the corner.

"You went too far Jack. Too far." He said.

* * *

Guy hugged Hiccup as he threw all the hot flowing tears in his chest. He was painfully hurt. He felt a throbbing pain pinching in his heart, enough for it to fall hard to ground, shattering to pieces. Angst came kicking in; leading it to depression. Sadness was beating his body up. He felt an agonizing hole filling his chest. He felt lost; he felt left out. He allegedly felt losing his soul to the underworld. He felt sorrowful walls crumbling down around his rainbow path. Darkness was dragging him down trying to devour his life.

"Please stop Hic. I can't see you like this I'm sorry." Guy let his hand touch his cheeks, wiping out the tears.

"I'm sorry too." He continued to cry out loud.

"I-I-I just had enough, Guy. I'm tired of Jack playing tricks with me. I'm tired of him. I'm tired of going that school!"

Guy sighed and rather stroke the head of the poor boy. He was absolutely right. There is nothing wrong with Hiccup, it's Jack and his introverted side leading him to the dark world. Why would Jack be playing with him in the first place? He wants something, that's positive. But what? Amusement? Sure he does. He tricks everyone at school. Random stuff? Negative. Jack would be sickly bored by that. Curiosity? Yes. Bingo. Jack would act in the most weird way when he wants something. He saw an adorable cute klutzy side in Hiccup, in which he finds in every person, no wonder he wants him on his side. Jack wanted this type of person where he could see him as a toy and play it anytime, anywhere. But does he know the consequences of this? When he gets too attached to something that he never felt in his life, he might, for the first time, fall in...

_No. That won't be happening. Jack's a pure bastard_

Guy began humming a lullaby to calm Hiccup who was already breathing silently. He smiled to himself, realizing how extraordinary unique Hiccup was. Normally, dudes would beat the crap out or get drunk or do drugs, but crying? Real man gets hurt but will never shed tears. Well, that's different when it comes to him, since he was raised properly according to his age. Hiccup is beautifully rare. It would be harsh to damage it's exceptional innocence.

"Hic," He said, clearing out his throat.

"The first time I saw you, I thought that you're just a lost weirdo looking for someone to talk to. Then I saw you alone at the cafeteria looking like a nerd, double turn off." Guy slightly chuckle.

"But, I was completely wrong. You're fun, amazing, and smart. You see things on your perspective and you're not ashamed of that. You also see the good in people and manage to accept them for who they are. You are not afraid to speak your mind and that's nice considering you wouldn't like your horrid thoughts bothering you. Your feisty, simple, unique, and make every second of your life worth living. You see positive things and forget problems in a snap in which people have a hard time to do. Your weak, I know, but you're strong enough to handle situations. You just need to open your eyes and take some risks at times. I have never, ever met an individual who's caring, sweet, and thoughtful. Hic, I won't be embarrassed, but, I think, I think I like you. As a friend okay? Don't take it the wrong way!" He grinned and glaze down for an answer.

Hiccup was fast asleep. Guy laughed in a light way and gave a small kiss on his head.

"After all the effort, you weren't listening. That's a good thing my friend. You didn't have to listen to the last part."

Guy managed to track down Hiccup's phone number and address by hacking into the files at their school. He contacted a family member and happily explained that he was fine, he won't go home for the night, and is asleep. He sent his driver to their home and told him to buy a cake to show apologies.

Right now, Guy was carrying the boy in a princess cradle at his room; Left arm at Hiccup's back, the right arm just below his knees, side of Hic's face leaning through his chest. Before he wanted to spread him around his bed, and stay beside him, he sat at a chair, and buried his face in Hiccup's head.

_No...I think I do like you._

* * *

**Author: **I'm into HiGuy these days.

Do slap me if you can.


	5. Hurt

**Author:** Sorry I'm so late. I was busy procrastinating. =)

But anyway I'm back. It actually is a rainy season in my country so sometimes the internet connection can get bad.

I was thinking guys of making another story, but this time it isn't AU.

Please send me a PM if I should, or should not. Either way, I'm going to continue this! All hail HiJack fandom.

**Tumblr: ** .com

* * *

The tired teen woke up around 11:30 in the evening just to spot himself in an unfriendly zone. Though the place he was lying in was cold, soft, welcoming, and cozy warm, he knew the vibrant aura wasn't familiar. His eyes was half open, enough to see the room being bathed in dim moonlight filtering through the window. He then shifted it to look outside to gaze upon the full moon; fading out behind the grey blue sky, with stars that shattered like bits of glass glittering before him.

He cast a pale look as he buried his face with droopy eyes in his pillow. He was again rather stock in and endless insomnia. But as he wishes to drift off to a good sleep, flashes of pictures came coming to his vision, bothering his thoughts as he breaths harshly for air.

FrozenHeart. PowerIcon. 2 boys.

That very mortifying incident hindered him from having a peaceful night. He was strong enough to face realities as he was raised in that way, but surpassing this might take some great time. His hands found a way to grasp the ends of his pillow as he sighs in dismay. There, his eyes caught a hint of what he was wearing; it was still the black jacket that he was forced to wear. He was stunned as he made a few blinks moving his eyes in circles. He saw a shadow lurking beside him in the bed; a figure with hair as it hides his face under the sheets. Hiccup panicked and ended up shouting his throat out.

He kicked the stranger making him fall to his back hard flat to the floor, growling in pain. The man immediately traveled his hand to open the lamp, showing his true form. Hiccup gasped as he gave a genuine apology helping Guy on his feet. He then explained why he ended up in his house and that he had a candid talk with his sister, and that he didn't want to change his clothes because he might get everything exceptionally wrong. Hiccup didn't get much to see how Guy's room really looked like. Though he was interested, he was not in a very perfect mood.

Guy invited him to eat ice cream since he's already sleep deprived and that he'll sleep later instead. He also told Hiccup that he sneaked him inside discreetly because letting a person in without his personal maid's consent is not authorized. If she catches Guy with another person in the house, she said she'll make sure to carve out Guy's testes.

He explained that she doesn't want him to end up like Jack; the irresponsible, rude, human being, and since he's adoptive parents are too busy to watch over him, she was the one who was disciplining Guy to raised him into a fine man. Yes, he was just adopted and still hasn't told Hiccup.

Guy had foggy feelings around his head since he's he didn't have good hours of sleep. He actually had a hard time doing normal things, like...opening the door of the refrigerator. His hands was still clutching to it, listening as it silently makes a vibrating sound. He fully opened it, as its freezing air escapes, touching his face. He got a random carton of ice cream and felt a tingling cold sensation seeping through his fingers. He grinned. A thing crash landed on the floor making Guy jump, shocking his drowsy feeling. It was a broken lamp scattered on the floor that Hiccup seem to bump it by accident.

"Hic, quiet down." He hissed accusingly. Hiccup knelt and tried gathering the broken pieces with bare hands, feeling awful and scared. He didn't want to obliterate anything especially if it was expensive. Guy immediately placed the ice cream on top of the kitchen table and nursed his friend.

"No need to sweetheart." He muttered as he extended his eyes helping the teen up, holding his weak shoulders.

_Really? Sweetheart? Way to go Guy!_

"Sorry if I snapped." The lad nervously jerked his shaking hands away from him as he saw Hiccup seem to be embarrassed.

"I just randomly just got an ice cream, and I have no idea what flavor it is." He added handling him a teaspoon from the table.

"It's okay." Hiccup said silently, falling to one of the high seats attached to the table.

"So.." Guy coughed as he opened the food letting the boy get first some of ice cream.

"Why are you awake?"

"I...You...Bed...Uuggghhhh. Honestly, I only tend to have 4 hours of full sleep since Monday. The day before entering school made me lose my divesting sleep. Then a lot of weird, terrible things happens since the time I took that step in the entrance of the door. Had I known that faith brought me to this situation, I would've never taken the opportunity and let the rare chance pass."

"You mean to say, that if ever you know that this would happen to you, you will never go to our school?"

"Y-Yes. I have to be straight right now." Hiccup muttered scraping some stone hard ice cream just to get a little and taste one.

"Oh. You don't like how I tr-"

"Amazing! This is amazing Guy! This has got to be the most mouth-watering ice cream I have ever tasted!" The teen interrupted by a screeching shriek. Guy wickedly faced the teen just to see how he glowed with brightness upon gobbling a teaspoon full of ice cream, licking its every edge. He again dug again to a second serving; smelling the sweet scent of chocolate as it slowly melts once it reaches his twirling tongue. It was tender, natural, bursting with unique flavor and had exquisite taste.

_He looks..cute. Like a child._

They suddenly heard heavy footsteps coming from the stairs; flickering lights coming to their place, a couple murmurs heading their way. The teen looked startled at his friend who seemed deeply worried; placing his teaspoon down.

"My maids!" Guy shushed in a raspy tone getting Hiccup by the hand, hiding secretly inside a human-size cabinet.

"I know what I heard Isabella! There's a noise coming from the kitchen!" A woman's voice sounded enraged.

"What if, if, if, if they're thieves! Oh God Caroline. They'll kill us."

"Isabella, no one can enter the house immediately with sensors and guards outside. Seriously?And...Oh goodness! What a mess!" Caroline snapped at the dirty kitchen table, clearing everything and putting it back to where it belongs.

"Ice cream, two teaspoons? Where is that Guy? He's somewhere here! Oh! And a broken vase!"

"W-Well if he's here, where is he?" The other maid shivered in fear.

"Don't throw back the question at me Isabella it's irritating. Guy probably is sleepwalking."

"Oh yeah. He does this almost every week. Do you remember when he tried to steal 3 pounds of beef from our neighbor, and at that time, every person in there is on vacation, that's why we ended up telling it was Guy who did that thing. A-and we were chasing him outside when he was heading to the playground, then we tried to pull him into a halt and he became so violent. Then the last time I remembered was he ate a carton full of ice cream, consuming the strawberry syrup! I think he's doing it again."

"Will you count the ways or will you help me find that kid?"

"Where exactly do we start? You've been taking care of him since he was a child. I don't know about that much to our young master."

"Garage. I don't want Guy getting hurt because of this stuff." Caroline sighed wearily.

Guy quite squinted his eyes as he tried to bear the pain in the uncomfortable position of his body. Hiccup felt his chest being harshly pressed along the teen, gritting his teeth to forget about this. Their force was very equal as they struggled in the heat of the cabinet and all that Guy could do was to rumble silently, bearing their situation.

The two heard the girls chattering over a serious issue as they made numerous noises. The footsteps slowly faded with their voice and Guy partly open the cabinet to popped his head out to see the empty room. They both went out as they stretched their hot cramped bodies.

"You want to change in pajamas?" He smiled looking down at him.

"Yeah...sure."

* * *

Guy went back to bed, as for Hiccup, he didn't. He laid his eyes the whole morning doing the required essay project that is still due next week. He had enough time to finish it, and he knew his health would soon beat him up.

Later in the morning, Hiccup worried because all his private things was left at Jack's car, and Guy told him not to panic since he reminded him to bring it the next day. He lended him a P.E. uniform and told him their classes will be held at the school gym. Both of them saw him at the entrance of their school with his driver on his back, carring Hiccup's things. Jack looked drained, ballistic, and in a completely dissatisfactory mood.

Guy explained why Jack was acting that way; he was not a morning person, and it would usually take about an hour for him to be himself. So he warned Hiccup not to bump into him as soon as he stands up from the wrong side of the bed, because he would get into his wrecking world.

"Physical class is all about getting your muscles worked out. I must say, not everyone is into fitness, but a daily exercise is required for our body. This afternoon, I will task all of you to run 2 laps around this area. Now, now, I would do it by batch so I wouldn't be cheated by you dearest students." Their kind woman teacher smiled at her bummed students, giving lively energy to them.

"Can I call on David, Max, Elizabeth, Mami, and Blake? Please step forward where I can see you. The others, please stay rested on the floor and don't go anywhere without my permission dears!"

"Ms. Caroline is far better than Mr. Baker." Hiccup whispering arousingly to Guy, both of them squatting at the floor.

"Mr. Baker has always been a terror person since I was in 6th grade. All of us didn't want to go to school at that time but we got the hang of it." He shuddered brightly.

"It must have been tough back then."

"Sure it was. I was an innocent kid facing a monstrous human who always scare the spirit out of his students, but, it was for him to discipline us."

"Oh I see. At least he doesn't hurt anyone."

"No he doesn't. He just embarrasses you so you could realize your wrong doing."

"Uhmm..H-Hiccup?" A Junoesque blonde girl stood before his presence looking in need. It was his classmate, Sarah, the first girl who approached him and accepted his kind of being. The shy girl hid her hands at her back, trying to express herself that she needs a favor.

"Hey..." Hiccup blinked blankly.

"You're not that busy are you?"

"...No. Not really."

"Really? As in really not busy?"

"Not busy. Why?"

"Oh good!" Sarah heaved jubilantly, pulling the teen's hand to get his feet to stand straight.

"You could accompany me at the washroom!"

"But he's a boy Sarah in case you don't know. Plus it's just a few feet away from us, I can see the women's C.R. door right from here." Guy intruded smugly.

"I know, I could see it clearly. It's because, I'm not in good terms with my girlfriends right now, and I'm scared going alone. Plus I'm choosing Hiccup because his trustworthy. Right, Hiccky?"

"Well..I...You...I can't go insid-"

"No, no, no of course not silly. You'll just wait for me outside. Come." The girl forcely pulled Hiccup's wrist, leading him to dash out of his place. She carefully run with him, going to the washroom. Hiccup felt butterflies in the stomach, considering that this was the first classmate who ever held his dirty hand. Sarah isn't that bad. She's just picky at people and act like a normal teenager girl; annoying chuckle, gossip girl, drama queen, girly. Girls would always be girls.

"Just stay right here and in case you see a weird creepy girl, it's a ghost. You better do not run and leave me." Sarah banged hard the door in front of Hiccup who was slightly terrified.

_Ghosts? She still believe in those?_ He vaguely thought, leaning his back on the wall, facing the class. He saw his first 5 classmates running halfway through the gym, the other almost tripped. He watched Guy still squatting on the floor, wandering his eyes around, not paying attention. He also saw Mr. Baker just passing through with files on his hand; Hiccup can't help but to wear a disgusted look on his face. School is good, what isn't good is the people in it.

The world would always be divided into two parts; the good and the bad, the angel and the demon, the light and the dark. If all men are created equal, why are some different? No. He was the only one different. He was this only creeper who was lost in earth, not fitting within the society. Why does he always think negatively of himself? Because there's no positive in him but his unwanted tainted heart that was all he ever had.

He briskly folded his arms in front of him, seeing a new class entering the gym. He saw a pack of girls wearing plain shirts and very short shorts, the boys, plain shirt and jersey shorts. As they walked in, Hiccup can't fail to notice they were divided, girls and boys. Dividends; it does not exist in his dictionary.

Really? Why do they not dress according to their uniform? It should be P.E., not setting sexy fit clothes for school. Why should there always be injustice? This is gratefully unfair. Just when everything couldn't get worst, he saw the man of his nightmares at the very end of the line, shining like an armor.

"Jack!" He muttered irritatingly in a silent tone. He crumpled his eyesbrows, he pouted in an adorable way. He will NEVER forgive to the likes of him. Who would've ever thought that there is a spawn of Satan wandering in the earth. Oh, at least he's not different. All in the favor of suffocating Jack? Him. Only him.

He then viewed Jack in a very specifically mean way; upon entering the gym, he trips, bumping into Mr. Baker files, falling to the ground, then, his classmates slids into the paper, hitting themselves to his girl classmates, compiling in a certain spot; all of them injured. Then his boy classmates beats him up senselessly, kicking him out of school and never to be returned.

_Crap. I'm being cowardly rude_. He thought, facing the floor, relieving an uncertain sigh of relief.

_I'm not me. I'm not used to this. I never view anyone in a bad perspective. I am probably just upset to what he did to me. Not just upset, hurt. That's the right word. Why does he bring people down? Does he have some sort of family issues or some sort of problem and lets it all out on bullying? Maybe that's it. And the one big question is, why does he always stick to only two friends? Jamie and Guy. Sure he pulls of a prank and talk to people, but there is a deeper relationship between those three, and it is hardly unexplainable. If I can crack the code, it could be Jack is some sort of selfish rich brat person who only likes the good stuff, materialism. No. Guy is not. He's too cool. Maybe Jamie-_

"Watch out!" Shouted a voice intruding his vivid thoughts. Hiccup looked up to see an orange basketball flying through the air, heading his way. It was all too fast and all too quick, he didn't have time to move an inch. The fast ball shot right on his forehead, giving an endurable, forceful bump. It was intense and powerful, the teen grasp the painful part, closing his eyes from the stinging soreness. It slowly burned his forehead; feeling his blood boiling in discomfort, his head felt a piercing agony traveling in irritation, he gave continuously hard exhalation.

"I'm so, so sorry. Are you okay?" The person who's in fault held his hand away from the pain, looking solemnly worried.

"I'm-" Hiccup slowly opened his green eyes to see Jack's frosted blue eyes; the asshole.

"..definitely not fine!" He snapped offended, ripping his hand harshly away from him.

"Don't get so agitated! I warned you, and I told you I'm sorry. Why do you get so mad easily?"

"And why are you so inevitably annoying? Apology not accepted! I will never accept your apology until maybe when your death comes! If ever that happens, I'll be the happiest person in the world! I'm going to celebrate like I never partied before! Jack, you're probably the most meanest person I have ever met."

"Still cute dude, and your sarcasm isn't working. You need lessons on that. But I bet you can't even pass level 1."

"Ugh Jack you're so annoying!"

"Ugh Hiccup you're so cutie!"

"I hate you! I hate you like a lot!"

"I love you! I love you like a lot." Jack laughed pinching Hiccup's cheek.

"Get out weirdo!" He pushed the joker away from him, just like he did yesterday to him. He walked a few steps when his head went dizzy, his vision blurred, the things around him shutting. He shook it just to take it away. That was a hard bump he got there.

"You can't walk. That was a really hard bump."

"No thanks to you, I'm.." It came back again, but only for a few seconds.

"If you continue to walk, you'll put too much stress on your head. Come here my princess." Jack pulled Hiccup close to him making everything so utterly disturbing and heart pounding. He placed one strong arm under Hiccup's leg and the other manly arm supporting his back, lifting him to carry.

"No, no, no, no! Put me down you idiot! You're making a scene!" He squealed giving light punches on Jack's chest.

"No, you're making a scene. Your high pitch voice grabs attention."

"This is embarrassing. You are not to have the right to just carry me or touch me or even talk to me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I told you-"

"Ms. Caroline!" Jack said out loud, smiling and nearing to Hiccup's teacher.

"You see Mr. Hiccup is injured here, could you please excuse us for a moment? We wouldn't want our students to get hurt aren't we?" Ms. Caroline had her jaw dropped to the scene she was seeing. The master carrying a normal boy. She didn't utter a word, she didn't blink, she just gave a single nod.

"Very well." He blinked walking away from her.

"Get me down!" Hiccup whispered angrily.

"I won't and shut it."

"And why is that?"

"Because I told you so. Hahaha, you were just about to say that to me just now and I continued it." Jack chuckled, heading outside the door of the gym.

The teen sulk in his ugly position, not wishing this was all true, but it was reality. Why? Why is Jack so bad then good then prank king later? He's definitely suffering from a disease called 'dementia.' He embarrasses people, harasses them, pretends to be the protagonist to save the day, brings you to his dark side when you are already standing on the light side. What does this boy hopefully to gain after all what he's done? He's got everything; money, family, friends, looks, even cool hair. What does he have? Brains. Beauty only attracts attention, while character captures the heart. Maybe that's it! Jack's been so attentive to him because he think he's cute. If it is, then he'd be not pouring his heart to help him out. This is all getting to complicated. This is too much to handle.

"Jack?" Hiccup broke the terrible silence in a sweet tone; both of them alone in the corridor, walking to the clinic. The teen stopped and waited for another conversation, but he did not dare to look him in the eye.

"You see, I'm rude to you because of what happened yesterday; for the past days. No one ever treated me like the way you do right now. Yes I was bullied, but not like what you did. Put shame on my family, tell me to get naked instantly, bringing me to clubs, and now this. You're bipolar in a very displeasing way. You are one lad hard to be with, but also hard to break the code. Just who are you Jack? You're like full of wonders."

"Maybe I'm just cool like that." He answered fastly, still not staring at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm...I'm deeply sorry. I'm sorry I call you names. I'm sorry that I told you to die. I'm sorry for distrusting you. But most of all, I'm so sorry for saying that I hate you. I'm taking it sincerely back." Jack came to a halt, he stood there in silence and slowly place Hiccup down.

"You talk a lot don't you princess?"

"Jack I'm really sorry-

"It seems you're in good condition aren't you?"

"This isn't funny Jack, I'm giving you an apology-"

"Your mouth is freaking me out! And hey.." Jack stated turning his back on him, waving a goodbye hand.

"You can walk on your own now. I have classes. Good luck!"

_You mean by... take care._

Hiccup stared as he watch Jack walking away from the first time. He did give his apology, what's wrong with him? He felt his heart turn to stone and fall to the ground, he felt his body go frail with guilt, his head pain was there no more, only severe conscience. Jack just pulls of a prank, but maybe calling him names and throwing foul words is hitting below the belt. It was him. Hiccup was the real bad guy. Comic prince met the accusable peasant.

_Jack..wait...I didn't get to say..thank you._

* * *

**Author:** That people, is getting hurt by people leaving you so suddenly.


	6. Just No

**A/N : LATE :) SORRY! **

**DISCLAIMER: NO, I DON'T OWN IT.**

* * *

I awoke to a very disturbing ringing sound buzzing near my ear. I slowly shifted to a more suited comfortable position and hid under blankets. I covered my ears with long pale hands while my white hair sticked out like a peeping a wad of grass. I seemingly forgot to turn off the alarm from my phone, and now, it refuses to shut its own sound. Then, I came to a realization, that wasn't the sound of my phone, its beat and tune is faster than mine, and wait, it's a horrible love song that struck my annoyance.

"Ughh..." I moaned a loath to the familiar tone swooshing through my sleep, ending up wobbling and curling in the bed.

...Oh I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle,  
I don't know where to go, can't do it alone I've tried, and I don't know why  
I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't' show it  
I can't figure it out, It's bringing me down i know, I've got to let it go  
And just enjoy the show...

Oh goodness gracious! Who listens to this? Halt! This is more becoming unlikely cryptic. I highly doubt under any circumstances that I have this ghastly audio downloaded in my phone, let alone a virus spamming again. I slowly opened my drooping eyes which demanded to go back and rest, but it had indebted to fail. I laid there, under the sheets, staring blankly into emptiness. As the song continuously played, it might have been weird that a flash of picture came through my twisted depths of mind; a mysterious unfortunate living boy named Hiccup.  
Truth to be told, I actually seem to have interest in him as compared to Guy who betrayed pride and initially fell for the lad. I think I just stated the obvious, but I think that's how my friend is too succumb to his affection. But then and again, who am I to judge? The way he directly acts enigmatic, how he pampers him affectionately, passionately, how he hesitantly deliberates by sweetly expressing his feelings and worries. Guy unstintingly showed his true form to a strange boy who just popped out of nowhere. How is that even possible, let's just rest the case leaving it ambiguous.

I found myself dubiously bothered by the thoughts and it somehow deeply affected me. Who is this scholarship boy that unwantingly hinders me from being my true self? I feel the sudden care for him the other day, I brought him for replacement in the club, my teenage hormones just bursted on him demanding to get naked in instant then calling him 'princess.

Why am I absurdly pestered by the fact that I feel utterly annoyed and brightly beaming upon bumping into this wonder boy? I feel the absolute need to know more about his information and his whole existence. And apparently, for some distinct reasons, I'm undoubtedly excited upon meeting the humorous teen who flickered a light in some part of my heart.

Hiccup. It was such an uncertain name for a boy who lived through this present century. Normally, people would think of convenient names, like of course, mine, Jack. Though it was common, it wasn't weird.  
It somewhat appealed to me that I am more than interested to know this current person who came emerging and stepping into my parent's school. In all honestly, it was liberally impartial that a kid like him enters an elite university due to family connections. Hundreds, actually thousands of living children would want to passively go and study, but most of the time, they tend to be undedicated and would complain about hardships and late nights.

But with scholarship boy's genuine personality, he is more than ready to overcome obstacle courses of a whole loop of unending problems. Even though it was unfair, I actually take pity on this frail creature needing some assistance and understanding.  
From my point of view, Hiccup had millions of tale not yet fully ready to be told. It's written all over his innocent untouched face, what he needs is tender care not just from a relative, but a trusted friend as well, willingly to catch when he falls and break. Fragile like a vase, but brave just like an offspring of a lone wolf.

"Fuck." I shortly mumbled, my voice was of raucous. My lungs felt longing for fresh air, my brain felt fizzy from too much sleep, my eyes drooped aversely. Love songs is my weakness, and what is far worst waking up to this? The pure epitome of reality as I unwillingly distance myself from bitter acceptance.

"Jack? Jack are you awake?" A light girl voice unwrapped the cloth that was wringing around me.

"I heard you say the F word."

I turned and took a swift glance to see a girl with such angelic features as her dark chocolate hair gently swish through her shoulder. Her eyes glittered with joy as she looked down on me with such excitement. A wide bright grin happily spread all over my sister's face and I'm pretty she wanted to struggle me around her welcoming slender arms.

"Hey Emma! It's been awhile huh." I dumbfoundedly stated as I stretched my gloomy body, and right there and then, I felt a familiar pop tingling running down my spine. I shot up to sit straight, inhaling properly some air.

Emma Overland is just a year younger than me, and by saying that, she is far successful than I am. At such a young age, she had have achieved her permanent goal which is being a sensational teen pop star. Yes, she was the talk of every town. Her songs always hit the number one spot, her pictures are of to be taken preciously, she was indeed an inspiration to all living girls, she was very dedicated to her job, dream, and mostly her family.

Could I ask more from a sweet sibling? Big no. No matter how far she has reached, she stood grounded and down-to-earth. There are numerous big risks that she bravely faced with a strong determination and with a happy positive outlook. Some people would fantasize to be her, and she is more than joyfully touched.  
But for haters and some suck-ups paparazzi who tend to judge her for who she truly is, she grabs this rugged opportunity to prove them wrong by being a sweetheart at success. Emma should be the greatest role model in the history of music industry.

Funny thing about my sister is, she hides her true form through long synthetic straight pink wig with full subtle bangs to cover more about her face. Her alias is 'Arabella Camilla', and boy, fans go wild upon seeing and hearing her. Why she wanted to pretend, it's because at most times, she would highly like to live a normal profounded teenage life.

I saw her turning off the sound at her cellular phone while she stared confusingly at the screen, frowning at that very moment she hastily stopped the bubbly tune.

"Don't give me that long face Ems, you know how it hurts me seeing you like that." I sweetly comforted her by touching her smooth cheek, I looked right at her pitiful eyes, but she sadly hesitated to do the same thing for me. She gave me a long distressing sigh, which probably fully indicates she was up to 'that' again. She continued to glare at her C.P., and told me entreatingly,

"Jack...an ad suddenly popped out, and it was her, Kitty Cat, one of today's most idolized teen pop star, and I have to admit, she's really good and nice, not to mention she's really pretty and-"

"Ems we've talk talked about this like a thousand of times and I assure you, you are still number one and not even a band can top you. Always put this on your mind or so help me God, I will cruelly ground you until your soul is not rested." I felt myself heated as I severely spoke to her.  
I removed my hand from her face and completely got up from the bed and stood before my sensitive sister who is capable of worrying too much. I sympathetically explained this simple thing that struck into my sleepy mind; advertently focusing down on her.

"You have something in your heart that makes you differently adorable from others. Never compare yourself because you have something that they don't. Don't let others' achievement darken the bright path that you're in. There will be people that will always be competitive and the very least that you can do is gain strength and fight back. Let me get this straight once and for all, don't tear a sweat blending within the society because God placed you here to stand out."

"Y-you mean that?"

"Why would I not mean it? What kind of a brother does that? That's what you call bullying!"

_Oh yeah, so said the jerk himself who picks on everyone in school because he had the right._

"But...but.."

"But, is not a right way to start a sentence." I intruded sternly, raising a hand from her low self-esteem speech.

"Since when were you concerned about that? About you know, sentences?"

"I just did that so you could stop yourself from bursting into tears again." Gaining my full conscience, I blinked a couple of times and felt cool air wrapping around my upper body only to notice I wasn't wearing any shirt, just plain black boxers.

Was I that sleepy?

I allowed myself to cross my arms in front of my chest, appearing that I was very serious indeed, but, I really am. I just did not like that I was half naked before an angel.

"Please humbly explain why you awoke me from my oh so deepest sleep?"

"Of course I missed you!" She shrieked dominantly.

"Skip that part, I will always know that, and I miss you too. Mwah."

"Okay so here goes. My manager gave me a week off before I go back and do my album tour, so I was wondering if we could hang out, you know, just like we do when we were kids. I don't want to miss a minute of my life without enjoying it around my siblings."

"I can only enjoy it with you every weekends, which is now, it's Saturday, and at night time every weekdays and-" I stopped and felt my eyebrows meeting. I heard it, with my very own ears, 'SIBLINGS' with an 'S' on the very end of the word. I felt my eyes wide open as they stretched like saucers, I felt my jaw dropping hard unable to utter a conversation, my mind went full of motivating enthusiasm.

This was it. A fun week with them. Again, without the guidance of my busy parents.

"So P-punzie's coming?" I stammered in excitement. My face read wonder, fun, and hysterical. Aahh, Rapunzel, the elder between the both us. She was a famous teen model paid millions to strike a pose for a product. I got it, okay? I was the only hijo that certainly does not have any associations with the media. And the good thing is, my sisters never exposed my parents and me to them which I whole-kindheartedly accepted. That's why my fake last name is Frost, I did it for a good reason.

"Yes. I know right, it brings back memories."

"That's great! So, what's the whole plan and activity and party and drinks and getting drunk and sexy chicks, oh yeah!"

"You never grow old do you?" She raised an eyebrow on me and sounded not satisfied to my thought of crazy fun. Well, how can I suppose to defend myself knowing that the world baptized me to be the tainted black sheep. I cleared my throat instead and head towards to my closet. I opened it and started rummaging some decent clothes. My daily routine is up. Jog, bathe, eat, play video games, and boy's night out. But since my sister is here, we'll change some. Hopefully, nothing up is to accidentally bound to happen.

"I'll be going out with my best friend then I'll text to what's going to happen. Maybe we could get some ice cream and movies before going to bed. Like we always do. Later bro."

I didn't look consistently but I was respectful enough to give her a 'yeah' and a single nod pertaining to her brilliant idea. I heard her humming a tune as she left passing my door leaving it open. As her noisy trudging steps slowly fade, I continued to disincline myself from reckoning Hiccup. I talked to Ems properly and alert, but that does not change the fact about my thoughts on him.

I don't want to give any coherent explanation to why I assertively left the helpless teen just yesterday afternoon. There's a deep story behind that and I don't want anyone trying to decipher the hidden clues. I may be a normal youth appearing to everyone, but I had that dark longing story that has been haunting my soul, mind, and kept hovering my real happiness, hiding behind this rough mask.

I continuously shook my head and held that memory behind. If I wanted to recall that emerging coarse, I would have probably gone insanely depressed. Thanks to him, it was all coming back to me now. I grumbled in slight irritation, placing a plain white shirt around, and wearing proper exercise shoes.  
I went out of my room and headed a floor down. I summoned my daily active driver who greeted me a good afternoon. Afternoon? I l began laying eyes on the enormous clock that hang in the living room, it read 12:30. I shrugged it off. If I was to awaken before lunch time, that would be a miraculous curse. Being in love. What is love anyways?

Getting tired inside the village, I've been at least spending around almost half a month jogging to the outside world. It might have appeared that I was seeking attention since who would jog at the height of the sun? But it was not that extremely hot because clearly, this place is not a tropical country. I gave my repetitive orders to my driver. Drop me here, stay there, munch on food anywhere, then fetch me back. It was the same old banana every weekend, and I would be more than mesmerized if something new becomes noticeable.

We've reached the destined place and I went off the car doing some stretching. I wasn't in a bright mood to listen to music which I always bring with me to perk the vibe up. I stood in one of the corners of the street; right in front of me was a pedestrian lane and across it was a coffee shop being finally renovated.  
This was my regular spot. I always past dash that shop every Saturday morning where it comes to the point that I already have befriended the owner. It's about great time she rebuilds her old crumbling store who doesn't look very welcoming. It's the number one rule here if you're an entrepreneur; if you want your customers' gratification, it's always all about the packaging.

The stoplight hit the color red, and a few cars slowed down their car to a stop. An aged woman came nearing me, and it would feel despicable if I won't give any caring help to her. I may be full of harmful conspiracies, but I do have a heart for children and old people. I humbly offered my arm and told her that I was more than willing to give safety upon crossing the street.

She gave her brightest smile and it truly somewhat touched me disgustingly. Her primitive teeth lacked, that's why, also that terrible old lady smell that has the scent of an ancient white rose. If a rich boy who's got every necessities he needs can't even do this simple task, that would be very demeaning.

As we slowly cross, I saw two construction workers holding a rectangular glass being set aside for the final touch. A sudden gut feeling strucked in me telling that it has to be avoided, or I don't know, I must just be paranoid at times. The two guys seemed to just leave it there exposed, entering the shop maybe to have their cozy lunch break. Irresponsible lazy baboons!  
Don't they know how desperate the world is that they're dying to sell anything to keep themselves alive? Oh, and here am I, immensely disturbed about being concerned. What is wrong with me? I've been not acting myself since that teen came barging into my life! All the blame on him please.

The old woman tugged me tightly in the arm giving one of her thanks. I snapped out immediately of my thoughts leaving it hanging in the air. She gently releases me with her gibberish mumble that meant maybe 'thank you handsome boy'. Oh wow, I am truly the God of sex appeal in human disguise.  
So, I was standing right in front of the coffee shop but my eyes still on the woman as she walked away. It feels refreshingly good to help. You feel a light flicker somewhere in the part of your heart even if you feel sinful. You know what they say, it's better to give than take.

Something hard swiftly bumped me in the shoulder making whatever it is crash landing onto the glass. I turned only to see a petite person had his back turned on me; glass made a loud shattering noise as its bits of pieces fastly scattered to the ground. I felt my heart agitate nervously as I saw the poor boy grabbing his arm that was oozing with much blood. It slowly traveled from the injured part up to his hand that began dripping to the floor.  
I heard him winced in pain and I just stood there petrified. A few people came circling around us, and there were few murmurs escaping from them. It was MY responsibility. I knew it! My paranoid instincts weren't mistaken! My feet dragged itself in front of the person and I slowly bend to him, touching his bleeding arm just to stop it. I saw his innocent forest green eyes as he looked up to me pitifully, gnawing on his lower lip.

SPEAKING. OF. THE. DEVIL.

"Hiccup?! Oh God, are-are you okay?" I panicked, which I think is the very last thing I would want to feel before brunch.

"We-well w-what dddo...gaaahh...t-tth...?" His words were baffled ; abashed from the direct attention I was giving to him. I saw his face turned white pale, he looked in such stinging pain, he clenched himself from heavy breathing.

"You..I..I need to rush you this instant to the hospital."

"No..I'm...I...gggaaaa."

"Don't say you're fine because you looked painfully battered." Now, his blood started to form a puddle of red liquid at the ground; my hand looked horrifying. I saw his eyes fluttering, going numb to the zapping pain. He winced and shivered as he loath himself from the horrible moment. He teetered, and probably felt dizziness flood over his head.

"J-jack.. I dont-"

"Yes you don't feel good. Here." The safest and cleanest way to stop the continous bleeding was to wrap something around it, and by saying that, I removed my brand new shirt in front of the public leaving me half-naked.

I circled it around his arm, and heard a silent yowl from him. He then gently laid his head on my shoulder, indicating he needed comfort. I have extra shirt with my driver.

Then, it took notice. His eyes we're beginning to shutting down. People started from whispering to shouting.

"Somebody call 911."

"Oh my he doesn't look good."  
"Kid help him up."

There were more several words coming out from them, and I felt my head clouded with numerous bad feelings. I never encountered a situation like this in my entire life, so how would one, like me, should sincerely act towards a young poor hurt boy.  
And, he wasn't moving nor regretting help, he had his eyes fixed closed.

"Hiccup,don't you dare, Hiccup! Stay with me come on!" I barked raking his body front and back to keep him conscious. Some of the shattered glass maybe went deeper than I expected, and he was starting to look like he was going to pass out any second. I was sweating, he was too, intensely. We were both in an unmistakably position, and I didn't even ask for this.

Then, he blacked out.

* * *

Jack vigorously opened the door, leading it to a confinement room. He saw, with his blue frosted eyes, laid such lame petite person seeming to feel the aftershock of the occurences.

He was sitting upright, looking back at him with such horrified features.

"Great! Now that you're all patched up and you finally came from slight surgery, I just can yell at you!" He grimly stated striding towards Hiccup, crossing his arms.

"All I wanted was a peaceful daily exercise. I was in a state away from public commoners, and how, you little prince, manage to bump me with such force?"

The teen bit his lower lip, his guilty eyes wander around from those piercing sermon. Another day, another time to be Jacked.

"Ignoring me isn't going to help."

"Leave me alone!" He screeched a painful wail, covering his failing face to his smooth hands.

"I won't. I deserve an explanation. I was the one who brought your bleeding ass here. And that's the least that you can do. Deal with it. Don't you have any idea how my exercise ritual is important for me? You owe me big time"

Jack didn't want to give Hiccup the winning satisfaction. He was hungry, mad, and found the unexpected least person he ever wanted to see. He may act very petulant, but all he wanted was an elaboration to the hideous situation.

"There was a sale in the supermarket and I wanted to catch up. Happy? That's what us, impeccunious people do." Hiccup sighed faltering, letting his hands fall free to the blanket sheets. Defeated, humiliated, unloved. This is the main reason why the poor boy wanted to be a recluse. Of all persons to bump into, destiny brings him to this obscure breath-taking prank king who liked insulting foul words.

"A piece of glass reached your bone, so an artery was cut. I drove you here, make me hungry, made me worry, and I didn't ask for this, but things happen for a reason." Jack sounded he had won the fight.

"Thanks. Another expense for the illegal settler student."

"This is Guy's hospital. So, it's free."

Hiccup shot a swift glance at Jack seemingly delighted.

"H-he does?!" He nearly brightly squealed.

"You guys have some sort of relationshit."

"What?"

"Relationship. I said relationship."

"How long was I gone?"

"The surgery just took half an hour. You slept like, an hour.  
He rolled his eyes and rudely turned away on him.

"My family must be worrying right now."

"Mmpp."

"Can I go?"

"Gonna take a shower, lead you home even I don't want to, and probably leave you for the rest of my life. Voila, we part as unlikely partners!" He sarcastically stated banging the restroom door behind his back loudly.

"I highly appreciate that, thank you." Hiccup whispered to himself, feeling the blues.

The past few days, Jack has been nothing but an uncouth eyesore, enough to exterminate his kindness. But since yesterday, it was such a 360 degrees turn of events. He changed.

He was restless, mean, snapped much, and do things half-heartedly.

The boy searched for clues and answers to this treasure of hatred, but the more he thought of it, he was left thinking for nothing.

He fiddled with his thumbs and not a few seconds later, a half-naked warrior went out looking bothered than ever.

"Don't just get out like that! A nurse might enter and-and-and-" He stuttered, feeling flustered and hot.

The situation can't get any better.

Jack was a knock out. A bombshell. A fallen God in laid-back attitude disguised as a human. He had sparkling milky lean arms, toned chest and abdomen, such tasteful manner from the neck to the collarbones, perfection around his shoulders, matching his white flawless hair smoothly dancing freely.

Hiccup was stunned. He felt a lump down his throat got stocked, he felt a blush heated to his face, and felt the whole zoo in his stomach in raging ecstasy. He felt sweaty and suspiciously nervous.

"I can't get my boxers off. I tied the string too much and I think it's in a knot."

Just like he said, and it was just below the fit lower sexy hip causing such troubled torture to the observer.

A few blinks and delayed gratification until Hiccup realized he had been staring at that gorgeous perfect body.

"Enjoying the view much?" He finally gave his persuading chuckle.

"Go away."

"Mehehehehe. Caught you. You were like mesmerized and you seem unstable. Come here gay friend."

"I'm not gay." He quickly retorted hiding the crimson red spreading through his face.

Okay, so he felt doubted, he felt betraying his pride of being a boy. Maybe just this moment. That's all. This has been such enigmatic week for the boy, and a shirtless rich man is nothing compared to the problems he experiences.

"Help me out, please. I want to pee too, and take a bath."

"Okay, okay!" He muffled nervously, pushing aside the sheets as he went out from bed.

Hiccup shifted his gaze to a chair and ordered Jack to sit. He quickly retorted and said he wanted it to be done immediately, and a chair has completely nothing to do with it.

So the teen then was irritated and tried to test his calming patience, so he then explained the laws of physics of why the position had to be done.

It was proving difficult for the both of them, as they had endless aggravation for that single moment. Jack felt being coerced, while Hiccup felt persuasion. Either way, if things turn out wrong, it'd be the prank kings' fault for being such an crafty brat.

So, by final agreement, they find themselves in such pleasurable weird position in which Jack's back was leaning to a chair and Hiccup had a difficult time pulling the boxers down.

The only progress with all the boy's strength was to pull it from the hip, then a few inches that got stucked in his thigh.

Jack was getting agitated, his lemon was going to burst, and Hiccup can't help but to let out a sigh of frustration.

"Maybe, it would be better to buy a new one." He huffed irking.

"That's not the point! I really want to let it out!" Jack almost yelled.

"Trying pushing it with me. Insert effort, like what I'm doing, but not to fast."

"Take it out Hiccup!"

"I'm inserting it already! You do too!"

"Faster! Faster! Ahhhh!"

"Come on come on, uuurrrgghh."

The two made such horrible moans and screams and inhuman sounds. The other one sweat a lot, the other let out some sexual grumble.

They were banging the chair real hard and made lots of uncertain loud noise enough to disturb the environment.

"Go...go...go..."

"W-wont stop..."

This time, Hiccup lost balance, and fell on the floor to his back. Due to the connection of his metal grip on the boxers, and Jack's hands were on the poor boy's shoulders, they both tumbled to the floor; Comic prince just right on top of the peasant.

Awkward, silent, and shocked. The realization made them go coldly still.

Hiccup's stunned wide-eyes stayed looking at the opposite; breathless.

Jack's eyes were unreadable, and he didn't even move an inch from the position they're in.

Silence grew them over, betrayal got the best of them, unexpected happenings ruled over them.

The world turned around. The knight literally fell for a helpless boy. The surroundings changed from black to dark.

Hiccup wanted to make the move, but Jack clenched his nails to the boy enough for him to mumble and screech in pain.

The teen slowly near his face, he puckered his lips and shot a shapr look to his victim and whispered in such very seducing way, in where he uncontrolablly let it slip through his mouth,

"I'll get you laid."


End file.
